The present invention relates to a light-reflection band device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-reflection band device which can reflect light at night.
Conventional light-reflection clothes often have a plurality of buttons. In general, the conventional light-reflection clothes are too large. Therefore, it is not convenient for the users to wear the light-reflection clothes.